


Family Reunion

by Cerberus_Spectre



Series: Asgardians on Midgard [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardians In The House, Daisy Johnson is an Asgardian, Daisy is related to Thor and the Fam, F/F, Half-Siblings, Hela is awesome, How do I tag this mess?, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Nick Fury is Not Amused, and relatively sane, still hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: The Avengers have Loki in custody but they soon realize that they aren't the only ones after him. They knew he and Thor were siblings, but Thor never mentioned his two sisters, The Goddess of Death (Hela) and The Goddess of War (Daisy), until they show up on Earth looking to stir to pot.The same Avengers story line, but with a little mix here and there. Hela was never pushed aside by Odin, she got her shit together before he could find an excuse to do it. I suck at this summaries, just check it out. :)Totally a one shot.





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the mess you're about to witness.

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

Even sitting in a glass cage that could drop at anytime according to Nick Fury, the man with the one eyed glare, Loki still smile. Loki still taunted because he knew that he was always one step ahead of the humans—even with his half brother, Thor, on their side.

“ Well, let me know when 'real power' wants a magazine or something.”

Loki watched the man walk away with a smirk on his face until the doors hissed shut behind him. He turned back to the camera in his cell as he took a seat on the bench, patient as ever.

Several floors above his cage, the would be Avengers were sitting at the round conference table. They had been watching Nick's little one on one talk (really it was just them trying to one up each other) before the screens faded away. Leaving the room in silence before Dr. Banner chuckled a little bit.\

“ He really grows on you, doesn't he?”

Though it seemed that Steve didn't appreciate his sense of humor. He was a bit of a stick in the mud, but the guy had just been frozen for the past 70 years, and he was out of his depth in this new world. He had been coming out of an old war, and thrust into a new one. His nerves were a little on edge, no matter how hard he tried to adjust in the little time he's been given.

“ Thor. You know him better than all of us in this room...what's his play?”

Thor shook his head, arms still crossed, “Loki has an Army called the Chitauri. He will lead them against your people, to win him the Earth.”

“ An Army.” Steve deadpanned, eyes scanning the table around him, “From outer space?”

Bruce shrugged, “Makes sense now why he would want Selvig. He's building another portal.”

“ Selvig?” Thor frowned, that name meaning something to him—a connection to the woman he held dear to his heart.

“ An astrophysicists that's been taking by Loki and put under his spell.”

“ Selvig is a friend.”

Natasha switched off the monitor she had been staring at for the past few minutes, “Well, Loki has him under mine control along with one of our own.”

Before Thor or anyone else could say much else Nick Fury walked into the conference room followed by one of his most trusted Agents; Phil Coulson. But a loud commotion down on the communications floor had everyone's attention immediately before the meeting could even start.

And considering the recent events in the past couple of hours—guns, a shield and a hammer being prepared to be thrown, were aimed at the newcomers. Two women stood up on the deck of the helicarrier, using it as a stage. The taller woman was deathly pale with the mid-length black hair and light green eyes wearing an all black assemble with the dark green designs that matched her dark green cloak that flowed down onto the floor around her boots.

The shorter of the two, (by an inch...or three) was dressed similarly in all black but she was styled more as a warrior. She didn't wear as much armor as Thor, if anyone had to guess she might have been a Huntress. Her royal blue cape was similar to the ones that Thor and Loki, and the sinister looking woman standing next to her, wore. Her hair was lighter,a brunette, and her eyes were a mix of light gray and blue, but they were striking making her look exotic. They stood out on her sun-kissed skin.

Since they were standing behind him, or had their backs to him, no one really noticed shocked almost excited look. Nick Fury stepped forward, weaving his way through tense bodies until he was standing next to his Deputy Director, Maria Hill.

“ Listen. I'm having a really bad day, and I believe that it would be best if you two hellhounds go back to wherever the hell you came from.”

“ Wow. They are, like, seriously hot. No seriously! Am I the only one that's seeing this?”

Everyone ignored Tony.

“ Did you just call us hellhounds?” the brunette scoffed, accent decidedly Asgardian, “I'm hating this already.”

The taller one narrowed her eyes, taking in all of the humans still pointing their useless weapons at them. Those things wouldn't even scratch their skin, not that they would ever know that. She put her hands on her hips, ignoring her companions groan, “I will have you Midgardians know, that I am no hellhound. I am, however, far far worse.”

“ Here we go,” the shorter of the two flawlessly pushed her cloak aside and got comfortable on a nearby pillar. But despite knowing  _ exactly  _ what was coming next, she  _ did _ love seeing her sister work her magic. In more ways than one.

“ I am Hela. Odin's first born, Commander of the legions of Asgard. The rightful heir to the throne—no offense, sister.”

“ None taken.”

Thor shifted uncomfortably, he had taken a  _ little  _ bit of offense but he knew better than to interrupt Hela. Not after what happened the last time he made that mistake. Fifty years later and he was still recovering. He didn't think he'd be able to see out of his right eye properly ever again.

“ I am also the Goddess of Death,” if the humans weren't on edge before they sure as hell were now, and guns were heard being cocked and safeties clicked off. “I am also the Executioner of Asgard, quite fun really. But business is slow, unfortunately. I suppose that happens when you rule the cosmos...mostly.” Hela sniffed indignantly, “And let us not forget, my dear sister, Deisi. The Goddess of War, Violence and Bloodlust. Odin's youngest.”

“ Odin's oldest and youngest?” Nick turned and looked at Thor, who immediately found his boots very interesting, and Nick sighed harshly, “Look. Whoever you two are, we don't need either of you here. Earth has enough shit going—”

“ Whoever?—I beg your pardon??” Hela was annoyed now, as she often was it seemed, and she took a step forward not caring about the dozens of fingers tightening on the triggers of the dozens of guns now pointed solely at her, “Were you not listening to a word I said?! Should I provide an example?”

“ Sister...”

It was in that moment that the Goddess of War, Deisi, came up behind her sister with a sly smile, her eyes now on Thor. She placed her hand on Hela's shoulder, the only person in the universe that could possibly touch the volatile woman and live, “Brother. How pleasant to see you again, still playing with the humans I see.”

Deisi was his favorite half sibling,  _ by far,  _ but Thor wasn't sure if their presence was going to help his case or Loki's. If anything, they'd make it worse and he'd never be welcomed on Midgard ever again.

Nick turned back to Thor, looking thoroughly pissed if his one eyed glare was anything to go by, and the Prince of Asgard could feel the looks from the others he was slowly coming to call acquaintances. “That one your sister, Thor?” Nick asked the question but they all already knew the answer.

“ Uh, well...yes. They both are.”

“ Wow. Are there anymore murdering sociopaths family members hailing down from the great Asgard wearing mothers drapes that we need to know about?”

“ Of course,” Hela said from across the room, “But that is neither here or now. Tell your buffoons to lower their toys before Deisi decides to kill them all for their insolence towards royalty.”

“ I can vouch for them,” Thor added quickly before anything bad could happen. He sounded confident but not truly believing his own words.

If his sisters wanted to harm Midgard they would have, and still could have but he figured that they had ulterior motives which might line up perfectly with his and the Midgardians. And they could use all of the help they could get when the Chitauri Army arrive.

“ Everyone lower your weapons,” Nick called out to his Agent, having to repeat his order firmly when a few of them, including Steve and Natasha, were reluctant to do so the first time. “Everyone back to work. Avengers—”

Tony touched his arc reactor feigning surprise and awe, “And here I thought I was just a consultant.”

“ Get in the conference room, and you two too.”

“ I would watch your tone with them,” Thor warned Nick quietly, but the others heard the God of Thunder well enough as they filed into the more secure conference room away from prying eyes and ears.

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

Hela and Deisi, who had instructed them all to just call her  _ Daisy _ after Tony butchered her name two times too many. It had been the closest Earth name to her own, and it was just overall easier to avoid the pronunciation issues. The God and two Goddesses sat at one side of the table with the Avenger's sitting on the other.

Nick remained standing near the door. “You two mind telling us what you're really doing here? Are you here to help us?”

Daisy held up her hand, shaking it in the 'kinda sorta' fashion as she made a face, “Help? If we're using that term loosely, and I do mean  _ very very  _ loosely. Then yes. We are here to help. Loosely. Extremely so.”

Hela smiled humorlessly, “Loki stole something of mine and I am here to get it back.”

“ I'm just here for a good fight, and it's coming soon.”

“ What do you mean?” Steve asked Daisy warily, “We're ahead of this thing, if we can help it there won't be a fight, ma'am.”

“ You lost the fight before it even began, though I am impressed. You're not dead.  _ Yet.” _

Natasha glared at Daisy from across the table, “We have Loki in custody.”

“ And he's not commanding any armies from there.” Steve added firmly, and Hela rolled her eyes at her sister in exasperation.

“ I told you we should've simply just broken him out of this place. It would not have been that hard. But no, you wanted to visit that dolt of Prince,” she pointed at Thor and he glowered right back at her, but his glare wasn't really a match for the Goddess of Death.

“ So now this is my fault?”

“ Of course it is! You always wish to do things the hard way, Deisi. Really, I never understood why you are this way.”

“ I do it to annoy you, dear sister.”

“ When I become the Queen of Asgard I will throw you into a pit.”

The brunette groaned, rubbing her forehead tiredly, “If. We've been waiting eons for Odin to fuck off, and if I have to hear about this Queen and the pit nonsense again, I'm leaving you.”

“ You wouldn't dare.”

Thor didn't even know where to begin with his squabbling sisters. They were enough to deal with when they were alone, but together and feeding off of each others energies that complimented the other quite nicely, they were nearly incapable of being handled. It would be decades before they had a falling out that resulted in them attempting to 'kill' the other. Their years apart would give the cosmos a break from their combined terror.

“ ENOUGH!”

Everyone in the room looked at Bruce alarmed when they noticed his green tint, well everyone except the two that were pushing his inner zen of kilter, no one noticing their sly looks to each other.

“ Dr. Banner?” Nick cautioned, stepping away from the scientist slowly, “How we doin'?”

Bruce pushed the palm of his right against his temple, grunting and shaking his head, “I—I gotta get outta here. I need air!” he practically tore down the door in his haste to get out of the room. The moment he stepped out of the room, with Natasha hot on his heels in attempts to calm him down alarms blared all around them before the floor beneath them shook violently.

“ The helicarrier is being attacked!” Phil yelled as he ran out of room to join a handful of other Agents with their weapons drawn. The others ran out of the room to defend the helicarrier and the occupants in the conference room ran out to help.

Well, except for Hela and Daisy.

“ The tesseract is not on this vessel.”

Daisy nodded, standing from her chair as well, “I noticed. Loki's scepter, however, is.”

The floor beneath them shook again, and a roar echoed through the steel walls, and Daisy's grin could rival Cheshire's. Hela didn't even attempt to stop her bloodthirsty sister and simply set out to find Loki's scepter herself, having no intentions of saving any one's life. And easily killed anyone who stood in her way.

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

Natasha was running on instinct now, simply trying to stay alive. There were a number of times that she could count on a single hand that the Black Widow had been afraid. And this could count as her third time.

She had taken down men three times her size on more occasions than she thought was worth mentioning. Been in suicide missions with an exhilarating smile deep down inside. But none of those moments could compare to running for your very existence on a pained ankle with an angry green monster roaring behind her. With her death at the tips of his meaty fingers if she even thought to look behind her or slow down.

Natasha felt the air of his swing before the back of his hand connected with her side as he swatted her aside like a fly. Natasha hit one of the generators hard enough to leave a dent on the panel and The Hulk was on her less than a second later with his fists clenched high above his head. He screamed at her, eyes filled with blind rage.

Then he suddenly wasn't there. Instead he was sent flying further down the hangar, into a few parked Quinjets. Natasha looked up and saw Thor's youngest sister, the Goddess of War, standing there with a shit eating grin. She didn't appear to have any weapons in her hand. The twin swords sitting on either side of her waist remained untouched.

_ Did she just knock the hell out of the Hulk with her bare hands? _

Daisy laughed loudly, watching the Hulk struggle to get out of his predicament, and she looked down at Natasha, not even bothering to help the woman to her feet. Not that Black Widow needed anyone's help, least of all from a possibly (more than likely) psychotic goddess.

“ He is not the mightiest beast I will fight but,” she undid the clamps holding her royal blue cloak to her shoulders and tossed the garment aside, “He  _ is  _ the smelliest. But I relish a good fight wherever I find it and that isn't my sister.” Hulk roared as he finally freed himself. His sights no longer on Natasha, but the smiling Goddess who knocked him aside, “You should go, human. I will not rescue you twice from slaughter.”

Natasha was half tempted to shoot her, but she heeded the warning and got the hell out of dodge just as the two locked up.

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

For such a massive beast, Daisy was disappointed that she did not once have to draw her weapon to beat him into his place. He had strength, and anger—but he was a fools fighter. No tact.

His swings were too wide, too heavy. Daisy, at this point, was simply toying with the green buffoon. Easily side stepping his advances and kicking the back of his knees from time to time. The Hulks rage got the best of him and he roared in her face, and Daisy turned and dropped down onto her hands.

In all of two seconds, she mimicked a handstand like push-up and pushed all of her weight back up. Both of her feet landed on The Hulk's broad chest with enough force to send them both through the wall. The Hulk grabbed one of her ankles and tossed her aside but Daisy landed in a crouch, sliding on the smooth floor until her momentum stopped.

She watched as the humans tried to shoot beast down for a moment before sitting down in a chair to watch the chaos around her, until it all just stopped as quickly as it all started.

“ Midgard is fun.” she chuckled.

“ I believe I may see the appeal with this primitive race.”

Daisy tilted her head back, looking up at her sister who appeared behind her chair and taking note of her headdress—sharp and deadly as always. Hela didn't look especially pleased.

“ I take that the meeting with Loki did not go as planned?”

Hela snarled, eyes narrowed into slits, “One of the humans got in my way. Loki killed him before I could, but he's gone and he has taken the scepter.”

“ And Thor?”

Hela made a face, “Elsewhere.”

Daisy stood from the chair, summoning her cloak back onto her person, “I suppose we should go then.”

“ Hold it!” they both turned to see the man with the one eye heading towards them a deck of blood soaked cards in his gloved hand, “You two aren't going anywhere. You said you were here to help, well this is your chance to prove it.”

Daisy scoffed, appalled by this humans bold behavior, “I said  _ loosely, _ you one eyed cretin.”

“ One of my best died at the hands of that son of a bitch brother of yours. A lot of good people have died because of—”

“ You do know who you're talking to right?” Hela drawled, eyebrow raised, “Death? War?”

Nick's eye twitched irritably, much to their amusement and as much as he wanted to tell these two to get the fuck off of his helicarrier—their ranks had been broken, Loki was a step ahead of them and now their world was in danger. Enlisting the help of these two wouldn't be the worst idea he's ever had but it was right there on the list of his top five bad fucking ideas. The world could use all of the allies it could handle, however temporary.

“ Think of your next words carefully, one eye.” Daisy stepped closer to him, smile widening, “We are not kind Goddesses to owe a debt to.”

And Nick knew that. He did. But this was bigger than him—more than he could ever realize.

“ Earth needs your help.”

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

Daisy landed lightly on her feet and tossed the man in the metal suit aside like discarded trash and dusted her hands and walked away as if she hadn't just caught Iron Man who was falling from the sky after he sent the nuke to the Chitauri mothership.

The Avengers, not even Thor, could figure out why the two sisters were helping them defend their greatest city and ultimately their planet. No one knew they were doing this as a favor to Nick Fury. Nick Fury who would owe them in the future,  _ both  _ of them  _ separately. _ He made a deal with the devil, two of them, but no one really had to know that but the three people involved.

New York was shook, at least the area around Stark tower where the portal was opened on its roof. There were massive Necrospikes with multiple Chitauri soldiers impaled on them. And a few civilians. Hela wasn't exactly being careful of where she uprooted those things. They weren't  _ her  _ people after all.

Headless Chitauri lay all over the streets, beheaded, gutted and sliced in half. Daisy didn't care, her Dragonfangs painted the streets of New York with Chitauri blood. She was covered in their blood, and she relished in it's warmth. Between those two, it was a bloodbath.

The Avengers were horrified, more or less (Romanoff wasn't surprised, but even she could admit that their methods were harsh and a bit gross).

“ Sister!” Hela turned as Thor tossed her the glowing blue cube, which she caught easily, and he also had Loki in his grasp, cuffed and powerless for the time being, “I believe that belongs to you, and will be safer in your care.”

Hela turned it this way and that, “Maybe now the titan will stop moving around.”

Daisy shrugged, frowning, “You had best go, sister. I will visit you soon.”

“ Yes, this wretched planet has overstayed its welcome in my pretense.” Hela nodded at her sister and without another word to the group watching them, she opened a greenish black portal and it disappeared the moment she was completely through.

When she was gone, Steve nodded at Thor's youngest sister, hoping to get them on better speaking terms“You did a lot of good out here today. You save a lot of liv—”

“ Do shut up.” Daisy snapped at him rudely, and practically snatched Loki away from Thor, “Heimdall!”

They were gone in an instant, leaving a Bifrost rune in the middle of the street. Thor twisted his hammer with a nervous chuckle and smiled brightly at his companions, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, “They're all adopted.”

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where any of this came from.
> 
> C_S


End file.
